The Monster I've Become
by TheWolf-RabbitDoubt
Summary: "Get your damn hands off me bastard!" She remembered exclaiming, slapping his hand away. "Feisty now, aren't we?" He had replied smirking, pissing her off even more. She loathed him. She wished he would have rotten in the very depths of hell that day. Sakura chuckled as she sat in the chair, eight years later. She still wished he would. Then she wouldn't be in this mess. 'Sasuke…'
1. The Monster I've Become

**The Monster I've Become**

**A/N: If anyone could please at least read all the way until the author's note in the fourth chapter(even if you seriously hate this story :P) and leave me a review, criticism, or flame, it'd be most appreciated! Author's note in 4th chapter will explain all. It would help a lot if you commented or told me what you thought of this fanfic! Thanks a bunch!^^**

"Please! I gave you the information that you wanted, didn't I?! Please, let me go!" The chubby man pleaded from down below the elevator shaft. His eyes widened in dismay at the merciless expression on her face. "I-I'll give you anything you want! Money, sex, fame!" Her expression remained the same, despite his attempts at persuading her. He tried again. "Do you want anything entertaining? I saw that you had all those… _interesting _games down at that little shack of yours. Need anyone to toy them with? You can have my wife! She was the one to negotiate with the Akatsuki. Besides, she's a real bitch!" he said to her, trying not to show his fear and at how desperate he was. Sakura sneered in disgust as she calmly lit up her cigarette, remembering how nice and how easily manipulated the dirty man's wife was. He had **no** right to call her such an inferior word. The match, which she had used to light her cigarette, would become the man's demise in a matter of seconds. She inhaled the smoke briefly before taking the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Humph. How pathetic. I feel pity for your wife that has to come home every night and bed with such a poor and cowardly fuck as you. How disgraceful. At least now I will take away her misery." She smirked at her last words as she dropped the match down the shaft. She smiled as she watched the man burn alive below her, getting pleasure from all of his screams. As the flames died down, his corpse began to smolder. She turned around, a tad bit disappointed that she wasn't able to give him the proper punishment that he deserved after all of the shit he had put her through. 'But then again, _he's _put me through a hell of a lot worse.' She thought, grinning fondly to herself.

She limped slowly away from the entrance of the third floor, reaching into her holster to retrieve the pistol that the man's own secretary had given her. She recalled the tiny lady's message; to kill him as he had ordered many others to do to the innocent. Even though Sakura didn't necessarily get along with the brunette named Tenten, there was one thing that they both could agreed on: This man was one selfish, greedy, son of a bitch who needed to pay for all of the crimes he had made in his shallow life. Sakura didn't even know how he could call himself a man. Instead of exterminating the people he wanted rid of in his life, he'd hire assassins, too much of a chicken shit to get his hand's filthy. She suddenly made a face and clenched at her waist, losing all track of thoughts, trying to keep her guts from spilling out from where the bald man had gashed her.

She heard footfalls coming from the lobby and looked up just in time to see another one of the chubby man's body guards appear. He had a look of shock run through his features. "Hm. So I see that you were able to defeat Mr. Daisuke and Isamu. Pretty impressive for a girl of your status." He smugly said before yanking out his revolver, aiming and shooting at the injured woman before him. Sakura jumped out of the bullet's way, just in time, and shot at the light power switch that was on the wall to the right of her. 'Ok, bastard. Let's see what you can do without sight.' She thought, amused.

There is two things that Sakura is most well-known for; things that you should know as well. For one, most people know that she is the fastest and most feared female gunslinger in all of Konoha and they praise her for it. But the second is one that only few people know. She is married to the infamous and notorious hokage himself; Sasuke Uchiha. A man full of skill and pride but yet somewhat evil. If there is one thing that the citizens of Konoha _at least_ like about their current hokage, it is that he will always protect them, no matter what the circumstances. They have always admired him for that, even if most of them believe him to be a ruthless, cold hearted, bastard. His wife is included in the majority that mainly feel this way.

And she ought to feel that way after all of the twisted mind games her and her husband would 'play' with each other. Or the dangerous-and sometimes even sadistic-or harmful recreational activities they'd perform when nobody else was around. Things that she normally does against her will. But when the asshole wants something, he gets what he wants. And despite her hating him after all of the torture, agonizing pain, and the psychological trauma he puts her through, she….she actually still loves him. And she is definitely ashamed. Every morning after she'd sleep with him, she'd wake up and look into her bathroom mirror and silently cry out, "Why?! Why him… why that monster?!" But she found out later on that it wasn't really him she was ashamed of, even if she tried to lie to herself. It was because of the monster _she _was becoming. And dammit!-she was becoming more and more like him by each passing second of everyday. That was her worst fear; to become inhumane like him.

But there were good things to come out of being the wife of a sadistic serial killer. One, was that of a game that he seemed to play with her most often which dealt with being in the dark, in a dark cold room. It was a game full of violence, torture, and yet, fiery passion. But you couldn't use sight throughout the game or there would be consequences. Needless to say, Sakura's eyes adjusted almost perfectly in the dark, allowing her to see just about everything after all the times she had 'played' the game with her husband. So, as the young man with the revolver stumbled blindly this way and that in the dim room, Sakura with ease sneaked up behind him and put the pistol against the back of his head. "Hasta la vista, mother fucker." She whispered into his ear before blowing his brains out.

The sweet smell of intoxicating blood filled the air as it splattered against the surrounding walls, with brain matter mushed together in it. A few specks got on Sakura's cheek and chin, near her lips. She lapped the blood up earnestly, hungry and weak after the tremendously-and unexpectedly -weakening events that had occurred that day. She heard sudden movement behind her and the emergency lights flickered to life. 'Another one?!' She thought aggravated and tensed up, ready for another fight. But when she faced the place where she heard the noise, she relaxed. "Mrs. Uchiha, there has been a new discovery of where your husband was taken." Mr. Yamada said to her. She flinched at her last name. Even though she had been married to her husband for about a year and a half now, she still couldn't seem to comprehend that that was the name that people would begin to address her by. Even Sasuke would not refer to her as 'Mrs. Uchiha.' Of course, he didn't refer to her by her first name either…

"Never mind that. I know where he is." She replied back to him.

"What…? But Madam-"

"I just found out from the rich asshole you met with yesterday of where his exact location is. The other one is an ambush set by Yoshi and his gang. We don't have time to deal with them. Get the car prepared to set home. I need Mina to patch up my wounds. In the morning, we will set out to the Land of Mist."

Yamada bowed his head. "Of course Madam. Do you need me to carry you to the car? Your wounds are very deep." He asked her, concern in his voice. She smiled. "Thanks, but no thank you. I may not say this often but you really are one hell of a butler. You always get me whatever I need and get concerned over the little things. That really pleases me. So thank you." She limped away from him as she finished, heading for a chair in a corner to rest at. "It is my pleasure." He muttered before proceeding out of the lobby and heading down the flight of stairs to get the car warmed up and to call the other servants at the mansion and notify them of the change of plans.

Sakura stayed in the chair. As she sat, she began to recall all of the memories that she had had prior to getting caught up in the midst of all the dilemmas with her husband. Back when she was a 'good girl' and still had most of her humanity. She tilted her head against the back of the chair and looked at the ceiling, remembering a time just like this. Well, minus the blood shedding and gun shooting. She was remembering the day when she had first met him, the person that she most hated in her life but yet, the person that she came to love the most in her life. There was only one other person who could come up against her husband that she had loved too, but he had died a long time ago and is another story that should be told at another time. She shut her eyes, practically hearing her old classmates' voices talking around her in Iruka Sensei's classroom. The classroom that began the wild tales. The classroom that always reminded her of how much of a monster she had become.

**Author's Note: And that's the end of chp. one! I actually had more to this chapter but I wanted to go ahead and post up the story so I cut it off short. First time attempting at a rated M and horror fan fiction so please, cut me some slack. This might even actually be considered an action fan fiction too.^^ Also, in this story, hokage=king. Not chief of the military like in the original series. This is taking place in an alternate universe. Lastly, please review! You could seriously hate this and I wouldn't care (Well, I do in a sense)! As long as you leave a review/comment expressing that hate or praise! And I take criticism because it helps greatly with my work! Thanks!^^ **

**P.S. The quote from the summary will be said in one of the near future chapters and the next chapters will be mainly focused on Sakura and Sasuke's love/hate relationship before we delve into the main issue.**


	2. Past Memories: Part 1

**Past Memories: Part 1 **

It was August ninth, still the beginning of a new school year at Konoha's Academy when they had met. It was Sakura's last year being there. She was twelve years old and was already considered a genius, along with her lazy classmate Shikamaru. Back then, she had only three main goals in her life: To do excellent in her studies, take care of her ill mother, and to leave Konoha and earn a scholarship to one of the greatest colleges in all of the lands; Sunagakure College: The College of Sand. She was much more innocent back then and didn't seem to have time for boys, what with all of the extracurricular activities she would soon be participating in and the clubs she was going to attend to in the afternoon. And let's not forget about her tutoring sessions (though it wasn't like she needed them anyway).

So, as you can imagine, Sakura was not the least bit interested when her teacher announced to the entire class one foggy morning that there would be a new male student of high status and wealth accompanying them on their journey to graduating from elementary students to junior high scholars. The only thing on the topic that seemed to even gain an ounce of her curiosity was why their teacher had made such a big deal about it.

She had watched boredly as their sensei talked for-it seemed-hours on end, causing them to miss a whole entire lesson for Pete's sake! And all for one measly person that was probably around the same age as her. She scoffed. It was only the second day and it was normal for a kid or two to miss the first day of school. But when they did, did you see them get a special introduction ahead of time to the class?

No! Instead, they were scolded for being late on arriving at the new school term and then showed to their permanent assigned seats. So what was the difference between those pupils and this kid? She wondered about this for a while before deciding that it didn't really matter and pulled out her notes from the previous day to study for the upcoming test that was being held on that week's Friday.

She didn't have time to think about new classmates; she needed to study! But she soon found that it was rather difficult to do so. Only five minutes after hearing the news from their teacher, the class was in an uproar. People were hopping out of their seats and running across the room to talk to their friends about the soon-to-become classmate. Girls giggled and _loudly _whispered about how cute they hoped the boy would be and who would fight with who to earn his 'love.'

Meanwhile, boys talked about how they were hoping the boy _wasn't _all that much of a competition in looks and grades, most of them wanting to have the girls to themselves. Others were just wondering if he was a pushover and whether or not he could be a possible target for doing their homework. With all of the surrounding noise, Sakura couldn't concentrate and even though she hadn't met her new male classmate yet, she was already silently cursing him.

She pushed her chair back, a large noise following after as the legs of the chair scraped against the hard floor, and she stood up from her desk. After pushing her chair under the desk and gathering her binder and school supplies, she walked over to her teacher who was currently typing away on his computer as usual. When she reached his desk, she asked, "May I go to the Library until the bell for class rings? I can't study with all of this chaos." He nodded his head and without looking, handed her a pass.

She headed for the classroom's door, having to duck a few times in order to not get hit in the head by the paper balls the kids had scrunched up and began to throw at one another. She was very grateful when her hand had finally made contact with the metal surface of the door handle. It was really a shame that all of that gratefulness was about to disperse in less than five seconds. As she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, she felt somebody brush by her.

Really not even brush-more like roughly shoved her out of the way unto the opposite wall. "Move it." She heard a deep voice hiss at her. She looked back to catch a quick glimpse at the all-in-black figure stepping into the classroom.

She couldn't help but to get a little aggravated at whoever it was. '_They_ should've moved it!' She thought angrily. After lightly fixing her skirt, she presumed walking down the corridor before turning left and entering the library.

* * *

Sakura was afraid she was going to lose it. Every time she'd tried to study near the end of her classes, all she could hear was talk about the new student. Nobody would shut up! In each of her periods was a repeat of her homeroom class; yelling and scampering around the room to talk about the new kid. Except now the conversations were just slightly different since most of the children had met him. All the girls talked about how hot he was while the boys talked about how much of douchebag he was for taking all of the girls hearts and then not even caring that he had.

None of them seemed to notice the huge angry vein on Sakura's temple as she struggled to read her notes for her science class though. She felt like choking them all. 'So agitating!' She fumed. She pinched the bridge of her nose as the bell rang to switch classes, extremely mad for not even getting to her second bullet of notes. She skimmed over her class schedule as she was bumped along through the heard of students who were excited for their day to be ending.

'Art class-Mr. Sai.' She read on the thin sheet of paper. 'Good. That's not too far away from here.' She thought, walking the opposite direction of most of the students. When she made it to the art building she heard a voice call to her from behind, "Sup' forehead?" Sakura rolled her eyes. She'd never forget who the owner of that voice was, even to this day.

"What is it Ino-pig? Come to gossip about others as usual?" She asked sarcastically. Ino had a mocking look of hurt in her eyes. "Is that all you really think I do during my spare time?" She asked. She walked past Sakura and opened the door. "Have you seen the new boy? He is one word: H.O.T. Everybody is talking about him on campus!"

Sakura frowned. Apparently, she was the only one who didn't seem to care. She almost felt a little bit of sympathy for the boy. He was probably having to fight off all of the fan girls by himself since all of the other boys were envious of him. Instead of waiting for her reply, Ino went ahead and entered the classroom. Sakura sighed and shook her head, a little happy herself that the day was coming to an end.

* * *

The class' object was quite easy; to draw the basic image of a face before adding details that made it look similar to you. Unfortunately for Sakura, art was a subject she was not well suited in. She could easily draw the face but she wasn't really great when it came to the details, such as the hair and the eyes. For most, it would probably be the opposite but not for her. But she was not a quitter and tried at her best to make the picture look exactly like her.

As she mixed her brush into the pink paint to color her picture's hair, she overheard her teacher reprimanding a student that just got in late. She didn't bother to look up and see who it was. There was a brief exchange of words before shuffling was made and she heard a chair screech across the floor. All was quiet for a few minutes before murmurs were heard all throughout the room.

She stepped back from the easel to see what her current progress was. She grimaced. The nose of her person was crooked, along with the teeth. One eye's pupil was larger than the other one. The eyebrows were too far up on the forehead and the person's hair didn't match evenly on both sides. It was terrible! She face palmed herself. She suddenly felt someone hovering over her and froze, uncomfortable with the close proximity of another human being's body.

"That sucks." A deep voice said. It sounded very familiar… She turned around to be met with onyx eyes staring down at her. A boy, with spiky, ebony hair in the back and bangs that framed his face was standing before her. He was at least an inch taller than her and probably the same age, she observed. She wasn't going to deny the fact either that he was quite handsome. His face and eyes were emotionless but yet, seemed to be masking a hidden emotion. His hands were stuffed in his jean pockets.

A sudden realization hit her as she looked at his attire which consisted of _all _black clothing. "You!" She said. It was the person who shoved her from earlier! The boy arched his right eyebrow. "What?" He questioned, annoyment clearly evident in his voice. The boy began to hope she wasn't one of those crazy fan girls he had met earlier. The thought made him shiver.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at his response. "You don't remember? The person that you _kindly_ said 'move it' to right after shoving them out of the way?" She tried to imitate his voice when she said his words. A shrug was his only response. That made her even angrier. Who did he think he was to go and do that to someone and then act as if he couldn't remember doing it?

She decided to let it be and instead asked a question. "Who are you?" The boy looked a little taken back at her question. "Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the new student here." He briefly paused. "…Why?" He finally said. 'So this is the new student. Looks like the rumors were true; he is a douche.' Sakura thought, totally kicking out of her head what the girls had said about him being gorgeous. He may have been handsome and all but she certainly didn't like his personality, despite her not even knowing him for more than three minutes.

There was just something about him that she didn't like. And she went for good personalities over looks. She recalled his statement from before and said, "Who are you to judge?" She was obviously ignoring his own question. He was silent, seemingly too good enough to answer her. She rubbed the sides of her head. Man, this boy was really getting on her nerves! "How can you even say that? I bet you aren't even done with yours!" She exclaimed. He merely pointed towards the other side of the room where she had heard the teacher get on to the student at. On an easel, a canvas lay with the most beautiful painting Sakura had ever seen.

It looked like the art work of freaking Leonardo da Vinci! She gaped back at him. He smirked at her shocked expression before turning and walking away. 'Jerk.' Was all she could think of as she watched him go.

Later that night, as Sakura stared up at the ceiling and reflected on everything that had transpired that day, she thought about the new student. There was something that she honestly didn't like about him. It wasn't only because of what he did during home room, but just in general. A little voice in the back of her mind kept telling her to stay away. Practically screamed it.

But she couldn't really think of a reason why. Even though he did seem rude, he was rather quiet and didn't talk much. After leaving Sakura and going back to his own seat, he remained quiet the rest of the class period. On the bus ride home, Sakura had reluctantly listened as Ino chatted about Sasuke and how he was mysterious and kept to himself.

But Sakura did believe he was leading people on to think like that. Something deep within her told her that he was hiding something. Masking his true self and his true intentions, whatever they were. But she had no evidence. Just gut feeling. So she pushed the thought against the back of her head and let the world of dreams encase her mind as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked back up at the ceiling, the emergency lights wavering. She probably needed to be heading on outside to the car but she felt too weak. Perhaps she should've taken up on Yamada's offer. She lifted up her hand from her injured waist to find it covered with a thick crimson fluid. She coughed up the same fluid moments later. She watched as the blood fell from her lower lip unto her leather jacket. 'I'll get up…at some point.' She thought, still recalling her past memories.

**End of chapter two! Yes, I know this chapter didn't have any action in it but it was taking place back when they were kids. I like to explain how people fall in love (or in this case, fall in love and come to hating each other's guts) and then gradually get to the good stuff. And don't worry, I tend on summing up the kid arc very fast so I can get to when they're teenagers and we get to the more exciting things!^^ Personally, I didn't really think I did good on this chapter so please tell me what you think! Remember to review/comment whether you hate it with a passion or love it! And special thanks to Eliishia for helping with the paragraphs! Is it better? **


	3. Past Memories: Part 2

**Past Memories: Part 2**

If there was one thing Haruno Sakura didn't like, it was rainy, cloudy days. Unfortunate things normally occurred on bitter, gray days. Things that usually bring her mood down to that of a sour one. She stared blankly down at her reflection in the small pond, the other her gazing blankly back. She sighed. Oh, how she just _hated _rainy days. Ditching their bad luck and gloom onto anyone that they'd encounter. She was currently in a crouched position, her knees merely inches from touching the damp Earth that was on either sides of her, and her hair covering the sides of her face, preventing any unwelcomed visitors from seeing her red, puffy eyes.

She silently shedded a few more tears. She suddenly heard a twig snap behind her, letting her know that something, or rather someone, was near. She once again felt **that **presence overwhelm her. "Hn." A deep voice said. She grimaced. Why did he have to be there anyway? He shouldn't have even attended the funeral. It was _her _mother. **Not **_his. _She quickly wiped away the remaining tears on her face, hoping that he didn't see them. She didn't want him to see her in this pathetic stage, no matter how reasonable or understandable that it was. She didn't want him to see her weak. Vulnerable.

"What is it Tohru?" She asked him reluctantly. She stood up, pulling down her ivory dress as she did so. She still didn't face him, not trusting her appearance. The male pre-teen yawned. "Nothing really. Everybody is just wondering where you are since we couldn't seem to find you at the Gathering. But other than that, nothing much. Nothing of my concern." He said, emphasizing his uncaringness by speaking it all in a nonchalant tone of voice. Her eyebrows furrowed at his words. "Then why are you still here? You've found me. You can go back now and tell everyone where I am at." Her voice was almost pleading; it was quite obvious that she was begging him for some alone time.

But yet, he seemed oblivious to that fact since the next words that came out of his mouth were,"Hey, have you met the new kid yet in your grade? I heard his father is the new chief of police here." Sakura exasperated. Once again, there just _had _to be talk about _him_. She began to stomp away from her annoying cousin, yelling over her shoulder,"I'll just let _you_ be alone then since I apparently can't!" As she fumed, she didn't notice the crimson haired figure that was coming her way. She suddenly bumped into the figure, losing her footing, and collapsing down into the mud. Her once beautiful white gown was now covered in huge brown spots.

"Watch where you're going!" She heard a voice say to her. It sounded very feminine. Sakura glanced up before rolling her eyes. 'Oh. It's just_ her.' _

"My apologies Karin." She said, not really sounding very sorry at all. She stood up once again, walking past the disgruntled redhead. "Hey you!" She heard the redhead say behind her to her cousin. "You lied to me! You said you would never talk to her again!" Sakura exhaled. 'Another fight as usual.' Sakura thought. She extremely disliked Karin. Even more so than she did Ino. Some would even call it hate. She didn't like how the redhead always seemed to think she was superior to everyone else or how she felt that everything had to go her way, no matter what.

Karin had been Tohru's girlfriend for quite some time now and Sakura had to admit, she didn't understand how on Earth they were still together. They did nothing but bicker all of the time. She headed back towards the blue building, getting ready to hear the decision that was made by her family of who she was going to start living with. A discussion that she was rather uncomfortable talking about. She never lived with anyone before but her mother. She never went to spend the night at any of her relatives' houses either, so how were they expecting her to react?

All was loud when she entered the building, a long line of people waiting to be seated to eat in the dining hall. She went to the table that was reserved for the deceased's family. Her aunt and uncle had remorseful expressions on their faces as they solemnly picked up their forks and picked at the meals in front of them. Everyone was quiet. When her older cousin, Tachi, noticed her presence, she acknowledged Sakura by saying,"I am sorry for the loss of Mebuki. She was a fine mother." Sakura only nodded in reply. She wanted to cut to the chase. She cleared her throat. "Who is it that I am staying with?"

* * *

Sakura groaned in displeasure as she lifted the heavy suitcase off of her right foot. 'Just my luck.' She thought, annoyed. The only people that could-and who would- take her in was her Great-Aunt Yuno, the mother of **Tohru**.And as far as Sakura knew, Karin visited Tohru's house **everyday**. She had sat in the car with a pouted expression on her face the whole entire drive from the Gathering to her aunt's house. Getting to greet Karin's face every single day of the week was _such _an amazing gift that she felt like punching somebody in the face. Somebody like her cousin...she'd be taking that into consideration.**  
**

To top things off, Karin was having to spend the night with them since her mother had some 'important matters' to attend to. They all knew it was B.S. Everyone in town knew that Karin's mother was a whore and was sleeping around with her boss. Everyone that is, except Karin and her father. If it wasn't for the fact that Sakura just knew that she'd feel bad for telling Karin that little bit of information, she would've already used it to get back at her for all of the times that Karin had commented on her forehead or made fun of her for being poor or for being a nerd.

But Sakura _hated _feeling guilty so, she decided to keep her trap shut until further notice. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me...right? Yeah, right. Total bull. She walked carefully as she went up the stairs to the porch, not wanting the suitcase to drop, burst open, and let her clothes fly out everywhere. She was not in the mood to pick up anything else and she certainly didn't feel like staying up in the wee hours of the morning to do some loads of laundry. She heard the front door open and hoping to find help, asked the unknown person who was coming out, "Could you please keep the door open for me?" She heard a "humph" in response. She looked up to see Karin standing there with a stick of lip balm near her lips, the door closed. "As if I'd help you. You're just being lazy. Anyone can multi task. You can open the door yourself while holding that suitcase." She suddenly sneered. "Just like how you masturbate while reading one of those thick science text books that you beg the library to let you use."

Sakura's mouth dropped in awe. Who the fu-"Karin, would you be a dear and help me make supper?" Yuno called through the screen door. Karin rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am. Anything for you!" She answered back. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm that Sakura had a feeling her aunt would not be able to detect with her air headed brain. She also had a feeling that Karin knew this too. Karin put her lip balm into her left pocket before begrudgingly going inside to the kitchen to aid in preparing the night's dish which was spaghetti and rolls. 'Serves you right.' Sakura thought as she struggled to open the door, suitcase in tow.

* * *

After finally managing to open the door and situating her stuff inside the guest room that would for now on be labeled as her room, she went down stairs to the dining room to join the rest of the family in eating dinner. There wasn't much conversation besides the occasional comments of gossip that would come from Karin's big blabber mouth. Sakura ate in silence, still mulling over the idea of her mother's death actually being real or if it was just some sick prank made by her family. Or even by Karin herself. She had to admit, it'd be a cruel one if it was indeed a joke. A very heartless thing to do. But the most rational part of her brain kept confirming her the truth; her mother was in fact dead.

Sakura's eyes hadn't betrayed her when she woke up in the middle of the night to find her mother dead beside her in the bedroom. Sakura mentally kicked herself. If she didn't gain control of her thoughts, she knew that she would begin crying again. And she mustn't cry. Not in front of anyone. Not anyone but her mother. Her loving mother who was now _dead. _Locked up in a casket that was buried six feet underground. A casket that would probably fail to prevent the maggots who were just _dying_ to eat on her mother's stone cold flesh, from getting inside. She could see the expensive jewelry around her mother's neck and wrists get stolen by some dirty thieves who got a kick out of disturbing people's rests; grave robbers.

She abruptly stood up, dropping her spoon from her hand in the process. Her eyes gleamed in the light that was casted over the table. "Excuse me." She murmured before stepping around her chair and her aunt's to head outside. She needed some air. She stepped onto the porch, gazing up at the night sky over head. It was beautiful. So very beautiful. Just like her mother had been. Folks always said that Sakura looked like her mother, with her beautiful characteristics and all. But personally, even though she did agree with her mother being beautiful, Sakura didn't believe she looked anything like her. Nor did she think she looked like her father.

In her eyes, Sakura looked like nobody because of one reason; she _was no one. _How could you be someone if you didn't have any friends except for one frenemy? If you got bullied by your peers everyday? Or if the closest relationship you ever had was with a rag doll that was familial, platonic, and love-wise? Was she trying to kid herself? Her and her mother never had a great relationship. They would do nothing but argue all of the time, just like Karin and Tohru. She could never trust her mother with anything. And she always felt pressured into everything. Pressured in grades. Pressured in joining all of the clubs. Pressured into stealing her mother's drugs from the pharmacy _and _Asami, the drug dealer around their area.

So why was she shedding tears for someone who hardly ever showed any affection for her? She remembered the countless times her mother would tell her to 'go fuck off' or 'burn in hell' or 'you were lucky to have ever been born. I thought about having an abortion. Hell, I should've!' Sakura clenched her fists together. Her mother was nothing but a burden to her. A memory in the past. Something that could easily be forgotten. Right? She could be forgotten, couldn't she? But then Sakura would remember the good times. When her mother would tuck her into bed at night or when she gave Sakura this proud look whenever she'd bring her mother an A honoral trophy back home. It was this look that Sakura was pretty sure no one else would be able to give her. A look that would spark this sudden motivation in her spirit. It seemed only her mother could give her that spark...or so she thought.

But still, there were other dark things that had happened between her mother and herself in the past. Things that she normally chose not to think about. She began to walk around the perimeter of the house, kicking sticks and pebbles that crossed her path out of her way. As she made it towards the back of the house, she saw a little plot of flowers sitting by a gnome. There was different flowers in the plot. She recognized them all. They made her shudder. The different flowers there were, was poppies, deadly nightshades, and lilies, all who's meanings associated with death in some type of way. She picked one of the deadly nightshades up to examine it more closely. She couldn't really believe that her aunt would plant flowers such as these on her property.

Her aunt just so happened to be the assistant manager of Ino's family's flower shop, so Sakura was quite sure her aunt would know what those flowers meant. And seeing that her Aunt was a very bright and jovial person, she highly doubted that she'd plant the flowers on purpose. Sakura's breath was suddenly hitched when she saw a dark figure out of the corner of her left eye standing near her. The figure was motionless, just standing there watching her, as if she were _prey_. She froze. The figure was in the shadows, making it to where she couldn't see who the owner of the body's face was. The figure remained there, making each passing second even more unbearable and terrifying. Now, some would say that Sakura was simply overreacting. It could have just been a tree for all she knew since it seemed like hours that she stood there with the figure staring at her. But Sakura did know this; it was near nine o'clock at night-and not to mention on a _week_ day-and she definitely knew trees didn't wear black hoodies.

She tensed up when she saw the figure begin to move...and towards her! Her head was suddenly filled with thoughts of rapists, murderers, and kidnappers. 'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!' Her brain began to scream. What should she do? Scream?! Run away?! Run...? Yes! That sounded like a nice plan! But as she tried to run away, she found that she couldn't move her legs. Scratch that. Rather, _they _wouldn't move! She tried again. She couldn't even get them to budge. Was she really that pathetic?! She got so afraid to the point that she couldn't even run for her life out of sheer will?!

The figure was a little less than a yard away from her now. She let out a whimper of fear. Was she about to join her mother, hopefully, in heaven? She honestly didn't want to find out, period. If she hadn't been so caught up in her thoughts and crazy-bizarre fantasies at that moment, she might would have noticed that the figure took his hood down. Her head was hung low, making it look as if she were staring down at the ground. She tried to scream, "Don't touch me!" when the figure reached for her hand, but all that came out was a low whisper. She closed her eyes, ready for anything. "Take your hands off the flower."

Her eyes snapped open and a groan escaped her lips. But this groan was not out of fear. It was more out of annoyedness. "Oh. It's _you._" Her voice was full of distaste. The flower that had been in her palm was snatched away. She frowned. "Hey! What do think you are doing? Those are my aunt's." She said to him. Sasuke frowned back. "They're **mine**." Sakura took a step back. She didn't like the way he said that. Fear began to creep it's way up her spine. But she swallowed it down as soon as it had began to creep up. There was absolutely no way she was going to let this boy get to her like that.

"Alright then. Let's say _hypothetically _those are your flowers. Why would you plant flowers such as those? They mean death."

"That's really none of your God damn business now, is it?" He asked. His voice was venomous and so...cold. Very icy.

Sakura didn't know what was his problem but her gut told her to run back underneath the safety of her aunt's house. Even if it meant having to deal with Karin longer. She was a bit shocked when she heard the black haired boy ask her something. "What are you doing here?"

She lifted an eyebrow. Looks like it was quiz time again, like at the school. Where he doesn't answer any questions(Aredessa502: I think it funny that Sakura fails to realize that she did that to him too xD) but he expects you to answer his. "I live here now, oh-gloomy-and-dark one. Why are _you_ here?" She questioned him.

He knitted his eyebrows together. "I live in the house next to this one," 'Unfortunately.' Sakura added in her mind before listening back on him. "Which would explain why you thought those flowers were your aunt's. But if _you'd_ actually look around, you'd see the boundary line." He pointed at two trees that were on either sides of them. The plot of flowers was on the opposite side of where the trees were facing Sakura. So apparently, the trees were the boundary line. Oh...

Her face flooded with heat. Crap! She didn't want to admit her mistake to _him _of all people! He smirked at her. "Heh. You must be very pathetic or just too shameless, by the way. You just stood there as I walked up to you. It was obvious you were frightened and yet, you didn't run, scream, or anything. Just stood there and gazed at the ground like an idiot. How pitiful. If I was a real creeper, you'd already be in the back of my truck and miles away from here by now." He chuckled. Sakura hated the sound of his laughter ringing through her ears. "Who's to say you aren't a creeper?" She muttered, thinking that he wouldn't hear. But he did.

He suddenly stopped chuckling. His bangs covered his eyes and nose, exposing nothing else but his mouth. A brief flash of anger crossed his features before he suddenly seemed to calm down. His upper lip curled back, showing a peek at his long line of perfect white teeth. He had a devilish sneer graced upon his lips. "Hm. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But I do know one thing," He abruptly got_ really_ close to her, his face inches from her own, and his left hand jutting her chin upwards to force her into looking at him in the eyes. He bent his head down near her ear. "You **never** want to find out." He released her then, placing his flower back into the plot before disappearing through the thicket of woods that led to his house that could be barely seen through the night.

It wasn't until moments later that Sakura realized that she was shaking quite violently. She stood there for ten more minutes before going back into the house, dazed. She didn't even bother to see if anyone else was up. She headed straight for the shower. But even as she rubbed her wash cloth over her body, she didn't seem to be there. She was in another world, far away from there. She was, surprisingly, still in shock from her mother's death. No, she wasn't scared of what the Uchiha did to her outside. Her mind wasn't on that at all. Rather, it set off a flame of an event that had traumatized her in the past. After she had gotten in her night gown for bed, she checked what the time said on the clock that was hanging above the bathroom's toilet. Twelve o'clock at midnight. Boy, didn't she need to be getting some rest. She plopped down on her bed, just then realizing how tired and exhausted she truly was.

She'd probably accept her aunt's offer of not going to school tomorrow to mourn after her mother; she needed the rest. She closed her eyes, letting the world of dreams encase her mind as she did every night.

* * *

_"Mommy, lemme go! I say I was sawwy! Please! You are scarin' me mommy!" The little Sakura screamed as she held on tightly to her crib's handle bars, tears streaming down her face."You little bitch! You shouldn't have swallowed that damn ring! How was that even possible for you to do? It was all I had left of your father! Why couldn't you have choked on it?! Then I could've just ripped it out of that fucking little throat of yours without having to kill you myself!" Her mother bellowed in response. She was tugging roughly on Sakura's tiny toddler legs, trying to shrug off her hold on the bars. Sakura could hear the television still going on in the living room. Her mother had been watching "Child's Play." She suddenly heard the famous words that was said by the killer doll. "Wanna plaaaayy?" The killer doll said, in it's child like voice. _

_ Sakura shook her head. She didn't wanna play this kind of game with her mommy. Her mommy was scaring her. She yelped when she felt her mother grab her by her fragile arms and pry her fingers off of the bars. She found herself getting dragged on the floor by her ankles. She clawed at the carpet, screaming. Her mother halted to a stop and dropped her harshly on the floor. But it was not because of her child's pleadings. "Aw, shit! You're pissing now!" Her mother growled at the yellow liquid that was beginning to spread in different places on the rug. "Aggravating!" She screamed at Sakura before heading to her room and slamming the door shut behind her.  
_

_ Sakura was in too much fear to move. She looked over at the bottle of whiskey that was a few inches from where she lay. Her mother had been drunk, still depressed by the loss of her husband. Sakura tried to think of what her father would tell her every time she was having a bad day or was scared. "Think of happy times, Sakura. Be happy." She recalled him saying, with his bright smile grazing on his lips. So she did. She thought of something that always made her laugh on her favorite cartoon show "SpongeBob." But as she giggled with glee at the funny scene that was playing through her noggin, her mother had, unfortunately, came back into the living room. Sakura of course, having not realized this, kept giggling on._

_ Mebuki, assuming that her child thought that it was funny that she had soiled the floor and was making her mother have to clean it up, yelled at Sakura in fury. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" she roared. "Well, then. I WILL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" She grabbed Sakura by the arm, jerking her to her. Sakura was now at eye level with her mother. "Mommy NO-_

Sakura suddenly jolted upwards in the covers. She was panting harshly and she felt strangely dehydrated. She felt her face. She was very hot. She could feel perspiration beginning to form at the top of her forehead. She figured she must have gotten a fever. Her nose crinkled at a nasty stench that was hovering through the air. She felt warmth under her legs. 'What the heck?' She thought bewildered as she checked underneath the covers. She gasped. She peed on herself! Just like in the dream! Or rather memory... She sighed before getting up to clean herself and to change clothes and the sheets. Looks like she'd have some explaining to do in the morning. When she got done with everything she had to do to get re-prepared for bed, she decided to get a drink of cold glass water. Perhaps it would help quench her thirst and dry throat.

As she grabbed some ice from the freezer, she set her cup down near the kitchen's sink. That was when she heard it. The faint sound of knocking on the kitchen window above the sink. She let the ice fall from her hand and without returning for her cup, went back up the stairs to where _Karin _was sleeping at. She locked the door behind her. She didn't care how much Karin complained to her in the morning. As long as she felt safe, she didn't give a crap what other people thought, least of all Karin. Sakura once again fell a sleep, this time dreaming of simply nothing. She wouldn't _allow _herself to dream; she already knew what the dreams would be. Scary dreams of hovering black figures or the depressing memories of the many squabbles between her and her mother, two things that she rather hated.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sakura was going to sleep in Karin's bedroom, Sasuke Uchiha was bending down over his _family _plot. "I don't think she meant to hurt your arm father." A brief moment of silence passed before the Uchiha picked up the deadly nightshade, touching it's leaf with tenderness. "Now, now, father. I don't think mother would like that." He picked up the poppy that was a centimeter or two from where the night shade had been. "Isn't that right, mom? Remember? You said you didn't want anymore of your boys killing anyone for a long while." A look of confusion crossed his face. He then laughed darkly. "Now, calm down pops." He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he sat his 'mother' back into her hole. "Itachi isn't just _anyone._ And besides, she said not to kill anyone in a _long_ while. But she didn't say **never.**" He whispered to the flower.

He placed the flower back into the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off before heading the _opposite _direction of where his house was.

End of Chapter 3

**A/N: OK. PHEW! That was A LOT of typing and brainstorming! Hope you liked the chapter!^^ Please review! I accept criticism and flames for it helps me with my work. I hope this chapter's paragraphs weren't too bad. And who else thought it was Sasuke Sakura felt behind her at the beginning of the chapter? I was hoping to make you think that. Was this chapter showing more of a crazy and creepy Sasuke? O_o I was indeed aiming for that. lol But seriously, did I succeed? And I may need some ideas for when they are kids so please p.m. if you got some! Also, I was told that in the last chapter they sounded they were teenagers. O.o I SERIOUSLY was not aiming for that! My bad! I just based it off what I would say(and trust me, I am FAIRLY CLOSE TO THEIR AGE) in real life and it came out like that. :P So sorry! Till Next Time, god bless(if you don't mind me saying that). P.S. Are you confused at all by the story line? Wait-Am I asking too many questions? Alright, I am like LEGIT shutting up now! Bye-bye!**


	4. Author's Note(PLEASE READ!)

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, guys. I am kind of not really liking how this story is going so far. I was wondering if ya'll would like me to delete some chapters(even though there is only 3 *coughs*). Now, DON'T GET ME WRONG! I NEVER discontinue my fanfics/stories. But I will change/replace chapters or delete some chappies that myself or readers don't think is very entertaining. Yes, I do know that there WILL have to be some chapters like that for this story because it will help explain and build up to the suspenseful events that are soon to come up. I guess what I am really asking for is criticism. OR even FLAMES! Just reviews to tell me what I need to do! And I need more ideas with the 'little' love moments b/w SasuSaku or at least more scenes of them interacting with each other when they are kids. If you like how the fanfic is so far,then plz review on it. I am going to set a poll up to see who wants me to keep up with the story or those who don't. If you have any suggestions or do want me to continue this fanfic, plz tell why or put suggestions under comments or pm me. Thanks a bunch! This will help me A LOT with writing this story if you do! :D**


End file.
